1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calculation device and to a movement detection device and electronic instrument which use the calculation device, and particularly relates to a calculation algorithm for realizing a touchless motion function.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known mobile telephone device, a touch panel having a switch structure for performing a key operation is disposed so as to overlap with a display element for displaying a key or the like to be operated by the touch panel (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-153759 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1)).
In another known mobile telephone device, a plurality of movement sensors is provided inside a housing, a movement corresponding to a dialing number is measured based on a pattern of output signals of the movement sensors, and a number is dialed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-78262 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2)).
In another known device, the direction, intensity, and number of movements detected by a movement detector are analyzed to calculate a movement frequency distribution, the type of user action is analyzed, and an operation instruction corresponding to the analysis results is outputted (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-148351 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3)).